Correo del Zodiaco
by FlutterRage
Summary: Este sera un fic en donde los personajes de Saint Seiya, Losts Canvas y Omega mandaran sus cartas sobre lo que escriben los escritores y escritoras de Fanfiction sobre ellos ,algunos seran mas largos que otros espero que sea de su agrado En la entrevista de hoy Kardia de Escorpio
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1 : Death Mask**

En serio no puedo creer que escriban eso sobre mi , es cierto que tengo una personalidad algo psicópata tengo que admitir y quien no desea un trofeo tan hermoso como las cabezas de tus victimas en tu cuarto.

Pero por favor relacionarme con uno de los poco caballeros por no decir amigos que me entiende es demasiado , sin duda cuando empeze a leer varios fic sobre mi supuesta "amistad" con Afrodita no podia concebir la idea de que escriban eso en mi acepto como dije en un principio que soy un poco sádico , pero con Afrodita pfff ( aunque el si es un poco raro a veces)

El hecho de tener amigos cercanos no indica nada sobre si hay o no algo en caso siga leendo mas fics de esos pueden hacerse la idea de entrar a mi casa como uno de mis trofeos , sus expresiones y gritos de dolor y sufrimientos serán la bella melodía que endulzara mis oídos en el Santuario.

Ahora háganse la idea de no seguir haciendo esa clases de fics no me importa si son hombres o mujeres , caerán a la colina de Yomotsu .

**Sekishiki Meikai Ha**

PD: No soy un caballero débil , solo me toman por sorpresa

* * *

**Bueno jeje creo que la primera carta fue algo ruda , pero fue Death Mask ya lo conocen aunque si que estaba un poco molesto por los rumores con Afrodita aunque uno nunca sabe que historia secreta guardara el Santuario ahora con su permiso ire a recibir mas cartas**

Proxima Vez: Aldebaran de Tauro


	2. Chapter 2

**Carta 2 : Aldebaran de Tauro**

* * *

Para empezar porque no tengo tantos fics como mis compañeros acaso no me consideran importante mirenme soy alto de musculatura prominente actitud noble …. Tengo una armadura que un caballero de bronce pudo romper , mi ataque es tan poderoso que surte efecto a media hora de usarlo y en ese tiempo yo acabo muerto o agonizante…

A quien engaño soy débil el hecho de ser caballero dorado fue suerte es por eso que no tengo tantos fics como Camus , Milo o Afrodita incluso esos espectros tienen mas fics que yo.

Y los pocos que tengo hablan sobre algo mas que amistad con Mu en que piensan , por favor dejando de lado eso tengo que aclarar algo el hecho de que sea grande no quiere decir que sea un bruto troglodita o un Goliat al que quieran derribar y soy ese fuese el caso pregúntele a Kuramada porque me odia al hacerme eso ninguno caballero ha sido derrotado asi ni siquiera ese psicópata de death mask ha sido tan opacado como yo.

A veces pienso que soy solo un extra en un grupo de extras ya saben a que me refiero nosotros los dorados siempre somos opacados por Seiya y los otros bronceados.

Ire a pensar sobre que tengo que hacer para tener mas seguidores y seguidoras .

Pd: Ese lugar que es la frikipedia tal vez diga la verdad y solo sirva para hacer ver que fuertes son los malos de turno y solo los hombres mueren de pie

* * *

**Jeje bueno pobre Aldebaran es un personaje muy opacado por todos , esperemos que este bien y que pasa chicos denle algo de merito al pobre santo.**

Bueno seguire recibiendo cartas de estos santos aun no entiendo como puedo recibir correspondencia en Cloudsdale en fin vaya que sorpresa una carta del siglo XVII vere de quien es

En la siguiente entrega Albafica de Piscis , sugieran de quetyemas pueden hablar los personajes o de quien quiere que mande su carta jeje

Flutterrage Fuera


	3. Chapter 3

**Albafica de Piscis**

  
No estoy molesto de lo que escriben se que lo hacen por admiración a mi pero Minos eso no lo comprendo yo me enfrente a ese malnacido espectro una vez derrotándolo con mi rosa sangrienta y ustedes solo por ese batalla me emparejan con el y no solo eso osan cambiarme de sexo por que piensan que hacemos una bella pareja en verdad eso es algo muy tonto por no decir otra cosa.

A mi no me importa la belleza que poseo y en unos fan fic aducen que a veces son un poco narcisista … eso déjenlo a Afrodita y si por mi fuese no me importaría perder este efímero atributo por proteger a mis seres queridos es por eso que aunque desee estar cerca de alguien importante para mi no puedo … mi sangre envenenada me lo impide pero ese es el precio por ser un caballero de athena como mi dijo mi maestro Lugonis.

Quiero pensar que esa clase de fics relacionándome con Minos solo son bromas inocentes de ustedes y pasando de tema sobre aquellos fics que muestra interés mutuo entre Agasha y yo quiero decirle que ustedes deduzcan eso …. Es una niña muy tierna y mi interés en proteger el pueblo Rodorio es ella la única que nunca temio de mi inclusive sabiendo sobre mi sangre.

Para aclarar y les vuelvo a recalcar no me emparejen con ese espectro inmundo pero a fin de cuenta eso demuestra que soy alguien querido por ustedes por eso no les enviare una rosa envenenada sino una rosa rosa.

**Bueno jeje aquí otra carta parece que el lo tomo mejor que los otros santos y esto que al pobre lo relacionan con mas continuidad que a otros eso es muy maduro de su parte seguire buscando mas cartas .**

Vaya recibi un e-mail parece que es un santo del siglo XXI

La próxima vez : Kiki de Aries


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiki de Aries**

Vaya no tengo tantas historias y las pocas que tengo relatan cuando era joven , a veces es extraño ser el sucesor de mi maestro Mu los nuevos santos dorados no estoy seguro si llegan a la altura de los que conoci.  
Seiya , Genbu y yo somos los únicos que hemos adquirido las armaduras por nuestros maestros ( en el caso de Seiya era lógico que el iba a ser el futuro caballero de Sagitario)

Aunque han demostrado portar la armadura dorada muy bien Fudo y Harbinger este ultimo a veces me recuerda al señor Aldebaran , tal vez sea el porte que tiene siempre Tauro fue el caballero mas grande eso es algo extraño , pero no lleva al caso.

Raki jejeje es muy hábil con la teliquinesis creo que es mejor que yo cuando tenia su edad no dudo que será una gran reparadora de armaduras y si es posible caballero de Aries en caso algo me llegue a suceder.

Tocando el tema de las armaduras se preguntan por que repare las armaduras de los nuevos caballeros de bronce sin usar sangre eso es algo sencillo , aquellas armaduras no necesitan de la sangre de otros ,( en verdad si las necesitan pero eso es cuando la armadura ya esta muerta ) y como lo aprendi de mi maestro Mu repare las armaduras asi como el lo hizo cuando Seiya y compañía iban a atravesar por primera vez las 12 casas para salvar a Saori.  
Otro motivo para repararlas de esa manera era que Marte se daría cuenta de mi traición y enviaría a sus marcianos para detener la reparación (se dio cuenta pero no a tiempo y en caso hubiese usado sangre los nuevos caballeros de bronce no hubiesen pasado las 12 con vida , desde luego que no usaría mi sangre para repararlas)

Pero con todo lo que han pasado las armaduras pronto recuperaran su antigua gloria por yo me encargare de que eso pase , ya lo hize con las armaduras de Leon Menor y Aguila ahora solo quedan unas 85 armaduras mas.

Con todo su respeto termino esta carta y continúen escribiendo sus historias que yo cuidare de Athena con la misma devoción que tenia mi Maestro Mu.

* * *

**Vaya que profundo y ya me aclaro varias cosas Kiki jeje ahora veremos a quíen toca , tengo que revisar mi correo a ver con que me topo siempre y cuando mi asistente no haga nada tonto y borre las cartas.**

En la siguiente Carta : Asmita de Virgo

P.D: después de la futura carta veremos a hora los santos de bronce y plata mucho dorada para comenzar


	5. Chapter 5

**Asmita de Virgo**

Decidi escribir esta carta con ayuda de Tenma para expresarles en parte agradecimiento por hacer esas bellas escrituras conocidas como fanfics .  
Por otra parte quería aclararles que no tengo nada con Deuteros aun no se dé donde sacan tanta imaginación como para escribir esa clase de fics sobre mi persona.  
Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido pensar algo parecido , pero no los culpo y no tengo que recriminarles nada además es su vida y como nos consideran a los santos dorados .  
Solo les pido de que el hecho de que no vea nada no quiere decir que no sepa lo que escriben si escucho de que hay mas fics de esos me vere en la necesidad de despojarles de sus 5 sentidos como un simple escarmientos y no lo duden que lo hare.

Pasando de tema aun tengo dudas sobre Athenea no se si sea capaz de detener el sufrimiento del mundo es por eso que a veces llego a dudar de ella , creo en Athena en cierta forma.

Solo que soy algo escéptico en como es que maneja el santuario eso es todo.  
Debo seguir meditando y es por eso que dare concluida esta carta espero que mis palabras se tomen en cuenta yo no voy a la violencia pero hay una primera vez para todo.

Atentamente Asmita Santo de Virgo

* * *

**Vaya jamas imagine que Asmita dijese eso , pero que se le va a hacer y si no cree en Athena por que es un caballero dorado? .  
Bueno dejemos al pobre caballero dorado en paz y veamos quien es el siguiente.**

El siguiente es : omg esta carta esta helada a ver el siguiente es …. Vaya si un santo legendario  
Derpy deten el correo por el momento llego una carta importante.

La siguiente carta es de : Hyoga de Cisne


	6. Chapter 6

**Hyoga de Cisne**

Ante todos me presento soy Hyoga de Cisne y topándome con este sitio llamado fanfiction me tope con la sorpresa de los fanfics me parecio divertido como escribían unas cosas sobre Seiya y Athena al grado de ser gracioso se que no escribirían nada que los denigraran , pero cuando me tope con mi sección de fics me lleve una inesperada sorpresa.

Me relacionan con Shun y solo por lo que paso en la casa de Libra , déjenme aclarar algo no tengo nada con el ni con Ikki ( aun no entiendo esa relación)

Lo que hizo Shun en la casa de Libra fue usar su cosmo para calentarme de manera que no muera , eso es una muestra de verdadera amistad y el hecho de que lo vean de otra manera chicas soñadoras no es mi culpa, además el esta muy bien con Ju…. Creo que hable de mas no debo hablar de la vida privada de los otros.

Se preguntaran si tengo alguien especia una chica en mi vida y bueno creo que es algo muy obvio lo que les voy a decir si hay alguien ( por que creen que hago tantos viajes al norte de Siberia ( Asgard)).

Sobre mi vida familiar solo quiero decirles que no sufro de mamitis ok… yo solo la extraño mucho y gracias a al amor que le tengo a mi madre venci en varias batallas .

Otro dato que quieran saber puede ser ….. considero a mi maestro Kamus como un padre para mi el me enseño todo lo que me ayudo en los peores momentos y es por eso que será mas que un maestro.

Vaya creo que me llaman terminare esto rápidamente me alegro de que sea un santo al que quieren es por eso la razón de tantos fics mios , y si van a escribir yaoi sobre mi bájenle el nivel o ….. bueno no me gusta amenazar pero como sea sean mas leves conmigo en las historias que escriban.

Se despide con un beso helado  
Hyoga de Cisne.

* * *

**Lo sabia creo que ya se quien es esa chica y psss Hyoga despidiéndose asi das mucho de que hablar ( con razón que escriben eso de ti y Shun) bueno bueno seguire sumergiéndome en las cartas para ver que pesco tal vez encuentre algo.**

Derpy que paso con las cartas solo encuentro papeles en blanco ….

Derpy: Aquí están te parece si ponemos esta para la siguiente vez .

FlutterRage: mmmmm creo que si ,amigas y amigos la siguiente carta es …

Camus de Acuario


	7. Camus de Acuario

**Cap 7 : Camus de Acuario**

De entre todos los caballeros dorados por que soy el mas relacionado con un amigo , ahora mismo Aioria y Saga se burlan de mi , ellos si pueden tener historias normales donde están relacionados con chicas incluso Shun .

Pero aunque estoy molesto no puedo evitar leer sus fics incluso Milo se divierte al leerlos, lo distrae después de una sesión persiguiendo a las amazonas del Santuario .

Y mi otra relación con Hyoga? … en serio niñas a Hyoga lo considero como un hijo y estoy muy orgulloso de el no por algo es un digno sucesor mio.. le ayude a sacarse esa "mamitis " que tenia.

Solo quiero recalcar que nosotros los santos dorados no pateamos para el otro lado ni siquiera los que si parecen ( mira de reojo a Afrodita) , pero aun asi me siento alagado por ver el tiempo que dedican a escribir sobre mi es por eso que no uso mi Aurora Execution o mi Freeze Coffin para mandarlas a dormir como a la madre de Hyoga , es broma bueno un ultimo mensaje a ver si lo entienden .

merci beaucoup pour avoir écrit tant de fangirls à la fois bon ... comme pas très bon, mais ce qui compte c'est la passion qu'ils mettent dans ce que je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir un groupe de fans aussi bien que vous ne changez jamais

Votre ami Camus du Verseau

* * *

**Sorry por una larga ausencia pero chicas y chicos asi es la vida uno nunca sabe cuando se ausenta espero que les guste esta carta ahora si me disculpan seguire buscando mas cartas**

Derpy: Flutter … parece que nos llego otra carta es una muy interesante usa a nuestra raza de constelación ( por si acaso ese es mi oc …. De mlp)

FlutterRage: Dejame ver …. Vaya al fin se animo con ustedes la próxima vez….

Proxima entrega Koga de Pegaso ( por favor no lo discrimen por ser de Omega chicas )


	8. Aviso Importante

**Aviso Importante**

En vista de que mi fic ya fue plagiado me veo en la penosa necesidad de cerrarlo  
""FlutterRage alista sus maletas con una mirada vacia"

Un momento noooo… no lo cerrare a partir del siguiente cap será innovador , tal vez ya hayan copiado la idea de las cartas , pero el nuevo rumbo del fic no lo hare yo … lo harán ustedes asi que a partir de ahora en cada review que dejen hagan una pregunta al personaje de la siguiente semana a lo que voy es que a partir de la siguiente semana el correo del Zodiaco se renueva y se transforma en Entrevista del Zodiaco.

Aquí su humilde servidor les hara una entrevista a cada uno de los personajes de Saint Seiya, Lost Canvas y Omega , pero necesitare preguntas y esas las harán ustedes mi querido publico puede ser cualquier pregunta y duda que le tengan al personaje asi que no se limiten?

""Aparte en cada pregunta dare anuncio de la persona que lo dijo y quien sabe el personaje haga algo al respecto jeje

""Comenzare a empacar mis cosas por que hoy parto a Grecia yay

Ahora si mis queridas lectoras y lectores que preguntan le tienen al tan amado y odiado personaje de omega , a nuestro querido pegaso de Bronce ya saben de quien hablo de Koga de Pegaso asi que vengan las preguntas y junto a mi asistente Fluttershy nos encargaremos de dar lo mejor en la nueva trama

Pd: Mi otra asistente tomo vacaciones …

PD2: Porque escribo lo primero …

PD3 : Recibi una nota de que esta prohibido fics interactivos y antes que nada este no es uno de ellos , y el hecho de que diga que el fic lo haran los lectores me refiero a aque ellos haran las preguntas y yo me encargare de hacercelas a los personajes de Saint Seiya asi que ningun lector salvo yo entrara en este ffic y si les hare mencion a lector que dejo su pregunta asi que no viola ninguna regla de fanfiction asi que no amenazen

PD4: La idea de las cartas en si no habia sido mia , ya que yo pedi permiso a la creadora de aquella idea por lo que podia usarla asi que nada mas


	9. Koga de Pegaso

******Para aclarar este fic no es un fic interactivo asi que no difamen o hagan ver cosas en donde no las hay por favor …. Por que hasta el momento no he roto ninguna regla de Fanfiction y si alguien quiere decírmelo que lo diga en la cara y no en un anónimo …. Asi que no me malogren la fiesta **

* * *

Cap 9 : Koga de Pegaso.

Intro 1

**""Ahora con nuestro nuevo rumbo partiremos , que emoción no lo crees asi Fluttershy?**" le pregunto Luminous con cierto entusiasmo al partir a aquel lugar donde moran los humanos mas poderosos de todos.

**""Si , tienes razón , pero no son peligrosos o si?**" pregunto la timida pegaso teniendo miedo de aquellos seres.

**""Para nada , ahora en marcha"**

""Creando con una extraña poción un portal que nos llevaría al lugar aquel, nos adentramos en el portal siendo arrastrados al lugar destino Grecia.

**Minutos después  
**  
**""Auch …. Podrias no se Fluttershy , bajarte de mi " sugirió Luminous quien había caído de espaldas y su asistente estaba encima de el en una pose algo sugestiva.**

""Oh lo siento… pero gracias por amortiguar mi caída" respondio cortezmente la joven de cabellos rosados.

""Como sea … vaya nuestros cuerpos cambiaron , pero aun tenemos nuestras alas y mi cuerno no se ha movido que bueno" añadió el joven y era cierto ambos jóvenes tenían un par de alas emplumadas el de la chica era de color amarillo palido y el de joven tenían una tonalidad celeste.

""Pero no crees que levantaría algo de curiosidad?" pregunto Fluttershy

""Para nada … si mal no me equivoco la casa de Koga debe ser por alla entre esos arboles" Luminous miraba el mapa tratando de buscar la ubicación de aquel santo de bronce .

""No es por el otro lado?" contradijo su asistente señalando una bella casa de campo rodeada de un basto jardín.

""Creo que tienes razón mmmm vere si hay alguien en casa " dirigiéndose muy confiado el joven de cabellos azules tocaba la puerta esperando a que alguien lo recibiría y para su suerte era a aquí en esperaba.

""Disculpe que es lo que desea" pregunto un joven de cabellos fucsia abriendo lentamente la puerta

""Koga de Pegaso?" pregunto el otro chico ocultando un poco su emoción al verlo frente a frente.

""Si… por que lo preguntas"

añadió el joven sin prestar mucha atención al invitado ya que una voz femenina lo llamaba a entrar.

**""Bueno vine aquí con unas preguntas que me gustaría hacerte , después de todo eres muy popular entre las chicas" exclamo Rage provocando un leve rubor en el pegaso de bronce "además te he traídos unas preguntas que te hace el publico y me gustaría que las respondieras"**

""Si lo pones de ese modo … dame 5 minutos"

Koga cerro la puerta mientras tanto Luminous y Fluttershy perdían el tiempo en cosas un poco infantiles como ver que habilidad de ellos era mejor.

""Mirada… Geass… Mirada … Geass"

discutían aquel par de jóvenes olvidando el asunto al que habían ido.**La entrevista  
**

""Chicos ya estoy listo"

añadió Koga vistiendo su usual ropa vista en la serie.  
**  
""O es cierto se me olvidaba … comenzemos con las preguntas" **Luminous buscaba la hojas de las preguntas encontrándolas en una de las manos de Fluttershy.

""Esta pregunta te la hace Suki90 ¿Por qué te molestas al ver a Seiya siempre con Saori?

""Bueno a decir verdad no es molestia … pero a veces me siento un poco desplazado por Seiya , no lo odio ni nada de eso es solo que … no lo puedo explicarlo en palabras

" respondio Koga con un poco de molestia al tocar ese tema.  
**  
""Muy bien…. Continuemos aquí hay otra pregunta que te hace melodysaint999 ¿ Como te sientes Koga ahora que Aria ya no esta. con sobre todo tu..?**

""Aria fue alguien importante para mi , y siempre la recuerdo cuando estoy solo … pero se que esta en un lugar mejor"

Koga cambio su expresión de molestia a una de melancolía lo cual provoco que la asistente de Luminous también entristeciera.  
**  
"" Aquí te tengo otra para cambiar tu actitud , esta fue enviada por lobunaluna" ¿que piensa Koga con la relacion Seiya/Athena?"**

""Bueno como en la primera pregunta me siento raro al verlo juntos … pero vuelvo a recalcar no odio a Seiya, además se algo de lo que vivieron ellos 2"

Koga parecía mas tranquilo pero aun no aceptaba algo , un sentimiento que tenia guardado.

**""Si claro…. Bueno prosigo aquí tengo una pregunta de Akari16 ¿qué sentiste al ver a Saori en los brazos de Seiya?"**

""De nuevo lo mismo… creo que no puedo ocultarlo mas … tengo Celos , celos de que Seiya sea mas importante que yo para Athena"

Koga dijo aquellas palabras con algo de efusividad y no era para mas aquel tema era el que mas le había preguntado al joven caballero.

**""Esta bien pero no te exaltes , bueno tengo un ultimo par de preguntas y una de ellos me muero por saber que responderas jejeje esta pregunta te la manda Sagittarius no Liz , ¿ Koga sales con Yuna? Y ¿Saori y Seiya son tus padres (o sea, si los considera asi!)?**

**¿Bu…bueno Yuna y yo solo somos amigos , ella se preocupa por mi y le agradezco todo lo que hace además es muy hermosa… pero como les dije ella y yo somos solo amigos" **Koga estaba muy sonrojado al oir aquella preguntar , como queriendo tapar el sol con un dedo " **Y respecto a lo otro la verdad no estoy seguro de que siento realmente han pasado muchas cosas que ya no se que pensar"**

**""Bueno .. bueno en verdad fue un placer hacerte esas preguntas … pero el tiempo es corto asi que nos vamos ya tenemos mas caballeros que entrevistar" **Luminous le dio la mano a Koga en señal de despedida mientras guardaba su hoja de preguntas.

**""Gracias por hacerme esa entrevista aunque tocaste temas incomodos pero igual me gusto**" Koga alzaba la mano mientras despedia a los 2 jovenes alados.

**""Volveremos … aun nos falta la entrevista a tu novia … digo a Yuna cuídense" **grito Luminous mientras desaparecia en un brillo dorado junto a Fluttershy.

**"Portal Dimensional"**

""Y ahora a quien , hay tantos caballeros que no estoy segura quien será el siguiente"

pregunto algo confundida Fluttershy mientras viajaban por el misterioso portal en compañía del otro chico.

**""Shy iremos al siglo XVII "visitaremos a Kardia de Escorpio"** con una mirada decidida Luminous decidio calcular la fecha y llegar al antiguo santuario de aquella época

* * *

**Bueno aquí les traigo la nueva temática y como verán esto no es un fic interactivo asi que no pueden decirme nada ni denunciarme … Soy Inocente , solo hice mención de las escritoras que me mandaron preguntas para el pj …**

Y bueno Luminous es un oc mio asi que no restrinjo nada , y Fluttershy pertenece a una seria animada asi que no hubo nada mas

Y en cuanto a las preguntas que no puse es que estas eran para otros personajes , por lo que las guarde en el archivo de cartas , para usarlos pronto

Para finalizar las preguntas que manden que sean para Kardia de Escorpio que será para el siguiente entrevistado.

Eso es todo por ahora nos vemos


	10. Kardia de Escorpio

**Cap10 :Kardia de Escorpio**

**""Aun sigo pensando que es una mala idea**" añadió la joven de cabellos rosa mientras aquel misterioso portal los llevaba a la época antigua.

**""Por que seria mala idea? , yo creo que es una estupenda idea además debemos entrevistar a varios caballeros tanto de oro y bronce**" respondió el chico peliazul viendo ya una luz cerca caendo ya de aquel portal amortiguando este la caída de su asistente.

**""El universo me odia o que, dos veces me pasa lo mism**o" pensaba Luminous mientras trataba de moverse , pero el cuerpo de Fluttershy se lo impedia. "**Ejem Fluttershy seria tan amable de bajarte de mi"**

""**Upsi no me di cuenta" añadió **la timida joven bajándose de en ese entonces maltrecho cuerpo de Luminous**, "mira este lugar es hermoso …donde estamos**" pregunto Fluttershy con cierto admiración al lugar en donde habían caído.

**""Creo que este es el pueblo de Rodorio, un pueblo cercano al santuario el cual es nuestro destino asi que en marcha"** dijo con cierto liderazgo Luminous.

**""No puedo moverme , mi cuerpo no reacciona"** añadió con temor la joven pelirosado.

**""Que dices…" **volteo rápidamente Luminous viendo a un tipo de piel bronceada , cabellos azules similar al de el ,quien parecía usar un traje doradoy una bella capa blanca.

**""No crei que los espectros de Hades tuvieran tantas agallas como para venir aquí , yo Kardia de Escorpio no lo permitiré**" respondio el santo dorado acercándose hacia donde estaba Luminous un poco sorprendido.

**""Espectro?…yo no soy ningún espectro"** respondio algo nervioso Luminous al ver como el santo de escorpio se disponía a atacar.

**""Si no eres un espectro como explicas **eso" añadió Kardia señalando las extrañas alas emplumadas que poseía ambos jóvenes.

**""Bueno conoces de mitología cierto**?" pregunto Luminous a un tanto desconfiado Kardia.

**""Si , pero eso que tiene que ver con todo esto**?" Kardia aquel caballero dorado conocido por ser un algo impulsivo se preguntaba quienes eran aquellos 2 jovenes.

Despues de una rara y breve explicación … lo único que se oia fue la risa de Kardia quien no había creido casi nada de lo que habían dicho ambos chicos.

**""Entonces ustedes son ….pegasos…eso no me lo creo…" **alcanzo a decir el santo de Escorpion.

**""Pues deberías en tu mundo hay dioses … pero ahora que ya no quieres desangrarnos con tus agujas ..te queremos hacer una entrevista**"… hablo Luminous un poco mas tranquilo ya que parecía que el sádico escorpio parecía menos agresivo que antes **""Esta bien pero rápido tengo que visitar a unas amazonas**" añadió con una mirada un poco pervertida aquel hombre de piel bronceada.

**""Ok… bueno primero no se podrías quitar la restricción a mi ayudante… para variar**" Luminous aun no entendía porque aquel caballero rondaba por Rodorio , pero mas importante le era si le gustaría la tanda de preguntas que le había preparado.

Una vez , liberada de la técnica de Kardia , Fluttershy presurosa fue entregarle la lista de pregunta a Luminous quien aparte escogió que lugar seria el indicado para hacer tan curiosa entrevista., encontrando el lugar indicado cerca un puesto de flores.

**""Empezemos ,Kardia esta pregunta te la hace ****Saya Nightray**** ¿****Me dejarias violarte Kardia *u* y te doy una manzana**?"

_**""Buena pregunta Saya pero saldrías perdiendo, ya que soy muy ardientey muchas saben el motivo no, y acepto esa manzana ?"**_

""**Ok…( creo los rumores son ciertos Kardia , aparte de ser sádico tiene finta de pervertido) continuemos esta serie de preguntas la hace Sagittarius no Liz ¿Por qué sostaaan hermoso? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Puedo hacerte mío? ¿Sos tan ardiente en la cama como peleando? ¿sos tan mujeriego como tu sucesor xd? ¿qué sentís por Sasha? ¿Te parece linda? ¿Que opinas de Tenma?**

_**""Soy hermoso creo que tienes razón , pero no soy narcisista como varios caballeros modernos pero me alaga que hablen de mi de esa manera …. Les doy la buena noticia que no tengo novia para que tener a alguien que te diga que hacer todo el tiempo además estando solo me divierto mas…..quieres que sea tuyo mmmm… jajaja bueno ya sabes en que templo vivo asi que puedes allí….se puede decir que si y no por mi enfermedad que hace que prácticamente arda por dentro…. Lo acepto si soy mujeriego y me alegro de eso ya que asi no me emparejan con mis compañeros… . Siento por Athena el respeto que tiene todo caballero por su diosa y si me parece linda … pero no ando a esos rumbos como Albafica…. Que opino de Tenma bueno aunque me resulta ser un tanto inmaduro demostró tener el coraje de enfrentarse enemigos que cualquier otro caballero no tendría el valor de hacer aunque sea un chiquillo tiene un gran futuro.  
**_

""**Aquí tengo otra esta pregunta te la manda lobunaluna Mister Kardia: ¿Que opina con respecto a los fic en los que le relacionan con su amigo Degel?  
**

**""Que no tiene sentido … solo porque siempre ando con el no da nada a conocer … si siguen haciendo esos fics disfrutare como se teñirá de rojo el piso donde sus cuerpos caigan desangrados.** "Kardia empezaba a encerder su cosmo.

**""Vale ..tranquilo no lo hacen con mala intención ahora sigamos esa pregunta no te gustara … pero respondela por tus fans**" Luminous un poco asustado por la reacción de Kardia dio un suspiro , mientras que el santo dorado asentia con la cabeza "**la pregunta la manda ZafiraLevantinTestarrosakardia ¿si Degel fuera mujer cuantos hijos tendrian juntos y como les llamarian?"**

_**""No me fijaría para nada en Degel aun si fuese mujer …el es como un hermano para mi y pensar de eso me da algo de molestia….**_

""**Bueno aquí una ultima pregunta esta te la hace Yuri18 y Tsuki500 ¿Te crees mejor que Milo el caballero de Escorpio en nuestra era? Si tuvieras que comparar que Athena te parece más sabia ¿La de tu tiempo o Saori?  
**  
_**""Soy mejor caballero que Milo ..no puedo creer que Milo sea tan suave con sus ataques inclusive con los miserables que merecían morir y nunca llega a usar Antares.  
La Athena mas Sabia es Sasha por razones obvias que no vale la pena mencionar.**_

**""Esas fueron todas las preguntas gracias por responder Kardia y por no atacarnos conociendo lo impulsivo que er**es" Luminous se despidió del santo de Escorpio o era al revez ya que este se había marchado del lugar aunque no se sabia para donde.

**""Creo que fue a buscar amazonas no lo crees Fluttershy**…" pregunto Luminous sin oir respuesta de la joven.

**""Mira una hermosa rosa que encontré aquí** …" añadió la joven pelirosado .

""**Una rosa negra…. Será que este aquí cerca" …**.

* * *

_**Bueno primero quería disculparme por demorarme tanto en el cap pero tuve un leve accidente en la muñeca y no puedo escribir tan rapido como deseo … espero que este cap les guste y el tiempo con el que actualizo aparte de mi lesión es para que todos puedan preguntarle a su personaje favorito si es que le toca el turno**_

Los dejo la siguiente entrevista es para Albafica asi que preparen sus preguntas y hasta la próxima Flutterrage Fuera


End file.
